Love Delivery Order
by asaiasai
Summary: Mukuro ceritanya lagi ulang tahun niy, Tapi Chrome pake nyasar lagi! Untung ada Gokudera si mas-mas Delivery yang siap mengantar apa aja, bahkan cinta sekali pun! tapi kalo malah nyasar ke diri sendiri gimana? AUTHOR DIPAKSA!


_Kali ini author bikin panpik lagi, gara-gara Niza ama Sagi. Ceritanya gathering di FX, Haha mumpung Sagi lagi ke Jakarta. Tiba-tiba Niza neyeletuk kalo dia pengen lagi demen 5996, Trus si Sagi setuju2 aja.. yang berbuntut author terpaksa (super duper terpaksa, diteror berkali-kali.. lebay) untuk membuat panpik yang tidak bisa author kuasai ini.. maapkan author!! Maap!! Romance bukan genre saia, tapi yah.. yah.. terserah deh.. moga2 kalian suka!_

Chrome memandangi bingkisan kadonya dengan seksama. Hadiah kecil yang ia buat khusus untuk ulang tahun Mukuro-sama. Bingkisan bermotif kotak-kotak ungu itu digenggamnya erat-erat, ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan tampang Mukuro kalau mendapatkan hadiah itu.

Gadis itu memang berencana untuk memberikan hadiah itu pada Mukuro, tapi dimana Mukuro sekarang?. Sejak kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Di gedung Kokuyo tidak ada, di Namimori juga tidak ada, bahkan di tempat rahasia mereka berdua pun tidak ada. Sebenarnya kemana sih dia?

"Hah, apa aku sebaiknya bertanya pada Ken-chan saja??" Chrome mengeluh, Mukuro memang bukan orang yang gampang ditebak. Kira-kira pada hari ulang tahunnya, tempat apa yang akan didatanginya ya?. "Sebaiknya aku menelpon Ken."

Chrome mengambil ponsel ungunya dari kantungnya. Ponsel yang diberikan Mukuro pada hari ulang tahunny. Ia menscroll tombol ponsel itu, mencari-cari nomor Ken. Chrome tertawa kecil ketika mendengar nada sambung Ken yang menunjukan keloyalitasnya pada Mukuro. Haha, gimana ga ketawa kalau denger nada sambung Ken 'kufufu no fu'-nya Mukuro? *Author dikubur idup-idup*

"Halo? Dokuro Bodoh?! Mukuro-san sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Ken mengangkat panggilan Chrome persis ketika Chrome sudah mulai terhanyut oleh lantunan suara Mukuro.

"Eh??"

"Kau lupa kita akan berkumpul disini pada ulang tahun Mukuro-san"

"Maaf, Bo..bolehkah aku kesana?" Tanya Chrome gugup, menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Pertanyaan Ken membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tadinya ia ingin bilang tidak, tapi sepertinya Mukuro mengizinkan Chrome datang. Jadi dengan berat hati Ken mau tak mau harus bilang 'ya'

"Tentu saja. Tapi apa kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Dimana memangnya?" Chrome bertanya takut-takut, ia takut penyakit buta arahnya akan kambuh lagi.

"Di Namimori Blok 3A, Nappo Family Restaurant" Chrome sedikit terkejut mendengar alamat itu, kalau tidak salah itu alamat restoran kesukaan Mukuro. Kalau tidak salah lho.. Beberapa hari yang lalu Mukuro memang mengundangnya ke restoran itu pada tanggal 9 Juni, kenapa Chrome bisa lupa ya? Jujur saja, Chrome belum pernah kesana.

"Oh, tempat itu.. ka-"

"Maaf aku tutup dulu"

Harapan Chrome putus sudah, ia terpaksa mencari Restoran itu sendirian tanpa petunjuk yang jelas. Mudah-mudahan ia beruntung.

Dua puluh menit kemudian..

"Aku tersesat" Dasar Chrome yang ceroboh. Sudah tahu buta arah, ia juga lupa mencharge baterai ponselnya. Kini ia berdiri di trotoar jalan yang entah berada di mana. Setelah mengganti kereta dua kali dan naik sampai tiga stasiun. Pasti Chrome benar-benar di daerah antah berantah sekarang. Apalagi daerah ini yang begitu sepi. Untunglah Chrome menemukan seorang penjual daging di seberang jalan. Saking semangatnya ia menyebrang tanpa lihat-lihat keadaan.

Ckiit…! Gubrak!

"Gyaa!!" Chrome hampir saja tertabrak motor!, untung motor itu berhasil mengerem. Tapi sekarang tubuh supir dan motor malang itu sudah cacat gara-gara jatuh menghindar dari Chrome tadi.

"Dasar Cewek! Matamu dimana ha?" Chrome baru menyadari supir tadi adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Gokudera Hayato" Ujar Chrome sedikit ngeri. Belum pernah dilihatnya Gokudera naik motor, apalagi motor Delivery Order!

"Dokuro! Ternyata kau." Gokudera berdiri dan membereskan debu di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat motornya yang tergeletak. "Untung Pizza-nya tidak jatuh berceceran"

"Ah Maaf."

"Kau tidak ke tempat Mukuro?" Chrome baru menyadari kalau Mukuro juga mengundang para Guardian yang lain, haha kayak anak TK aja nih Mukuro ulang taon di restoran.

"Aku.." Biarpun itu Chrome, dia tetap saja malu kalau ketahuan tidak bisa menemukan sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya cukup gampang dicari.

"Kau pasti tersesat" Gokudera sudah tahu dari mimic muka Chrome. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Eh?"

"Jangan pikir aku sudi menolongmu, hanya saja kalau Jyuudaime pasti akan menolongmu." Chrome tanpa banyak bertanya langsung duduk di kursi belakang motor Gokudera, walau harus berdempetan dengan kotak pesanan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Chrome kan kurus.

"Terima kasih, Tapi.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup sehari-hari kalau aku tidak kerja ha?" Pertanyaan Chrome seakan terjawab, padahal belum juga ia menanyakannya. Tapi kenapa harus jadi tukang Delivery Pizza?

Padahal Gokudera diundang juga, tapi ia sengaja tidak datang untuk mencari uang. Demi bisa selalu ada di samping sang Jyuudaime tersayang, apapun akan dilakukannya. Chrome jadi merasa malu, usaha yang dilakukannya untuk selalu bersama Mukuro tidak seekstrim itu.

"Kau cinta sekali kepada Boss ya.." Ujar Chrome kecil.

"Apa?!" Gara-gara ucapan Chrome yang kelewat aneh dan mengejutkan, Gokudera sampai meleng. Ia tidak memperhatikan tiang listrik di depannya.

"Gokudera Hayato! AWAS!"

"Tchk!"Lagi-lagi nasib buruk menghinggapi motor Delivery itu. Dengan sigap bak pahlawan, Gokudera berhasil mendorong Chrome jatuh sebelum motor malang itu menabrak tiang. kali ini tidak ada yang selamat tanpa luka. Lengan Gokudera lecet dan berdarah, motornya ringsek, pizza-pizza jatuh berantakan dan kaki Chrome memar dan berdarah.. lebih parah dari Gokudera. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ah Pizza-nya" Chrome malah mengkhawatirkan pizza Gokudera yang berceceran.

"Ah berisik! Lukamu parah tahu!" Gokudera langsung menggendong Chrome di punggungnya. "Harus ke rumah sakit!"

Chrome berpikir sejenak. Apa iya Gokudera lebih mempedulikan luka di kakinya daripada pizza dan motornya yang kacau. Padahal kalau pizza dan motor itu selamat ia bisa mendapatkan uang dan bisa terus bersama Tsuna. Apalagi lengannya juga luka, lantas kenapa Gokudera panic sekali ya?

_Benarkah aku lebih penting dari kebahagiaanmu bersama orang yang kau cintai?_

_Aku tidak mengerti.._

"Dokuro-san, apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya perawat yang mengurus kaki Chrome yang luka.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu memerah." Chrome bahkan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya jadi memerah. "Pemuda yang bersamamu tadi ada di ruangan sebelah, sedang diurus oleh dokter tulang"

"Dokter tulang? Memang lukanya separah itu?"

"Iya, tulang belikatnya ada yang retak. Sepertinya kena benturan keras. Jadi se-"

"Terima Kasih!"

"Hei! Hem, indahnya masa muda ya" Perawat itu tersenyum.

Pasti karena melindungi tubuh Chrome dari jatuh, pundak Gokudera jadi membentur aspal. Chrome langsung membuka pintu ruangan sebelah.

"Gokudera Hayato!" Chrome membanting pintu dengan keras.

"He? Ada apa??" Gokudera benar-benar kaget dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pemandangan yang dilihat Chrome adalah, Gokudera yang melepas kaosnya dan dokter laki-laki yang sedang menggips pundak Gokudera.

"Gyaa!" Chrome yang malu melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Gokudera pun keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan itu sekali lagi. Wajahnya memerah tidak karuan.

"Bisa-bisa pintunya rusak" Sang dokter pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah selesai" Tiba-tiba sang Dokter mendapat SMS dari perawat yang merawat Chrome tadi. Tulisannya:

'Tinggalkan Mereka Berdua'

Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Dokter itu keluar dari ruangan dan memberi sedikit kedipan mata kea rah Chrome. Tanda bahwa ia sudah boleh masuk.

"Ngg.." Ujar Chrome malu-malu. "Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Hah? Jangan kau pikir aku senang ya! Jyuudaime pasti akan sedih kalau kau terluka lebih berat. Makanya jangan suka bertanya hal-hal yang aneh pada orang yang sedang menyetir"

"Maaf. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Itu urusan gampang, tinggal diancam sedikit kok" Hoo.. kalau gitu caranya, jadi preman aja sekalian. "Memangnya kenapa?, jangan-jangan kau terpesona padaku?"

Padahal Gokudera hanya bercanda, tapi Chrome malah menanggapinya dengan serius. Wajahnya merah.. banget! "Itu.. Aku.."

"A..aku hanya bercanda kok!" Gokudera jadi ikut Salting.

"Tidak.. Aku..Aku.. Su-"

BRAK!

"Chrome-ku sayang! Kudengar kakimu luka ya??" Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul, dia langsung memeluk Chrome. Dasar penghancur suasana!

"Darimana Mukuro-sama tahu?" Tanya Chrome lembut.

"Kau itu berbagi hidup denganku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu keadaanmu?? Dan.." Mukuro langsung melirik Gokudera tajam. "Ada orang yang seenaknya menghancurkan hari ulang tahunku"

"Aku kan ga sengaja.."

"Berisik! Sini biar kupatahkan tanganmu sekalian!!" Mukuro langsung berniat mematahkan tulang Gokudera.

"Enak Saja!!"

"Anu Mukuro-san.. ini hadiahmu" Chrome tiba-tiba memberikan bingkisan itu pada Mukuro.

"Chrome-chan!! Makaciii!!"Mukuro langsung muter-muter Ballerina, memeluk Chrome. "Sekarang ikut aku pulang yuk!, Dah Gokkun!"

Gokudera langsung mau muntah dengernya..

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Mukuro hanya bersiul-siul riang saja. Sementara Chrome mengekor di belakangnya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba Mukuro berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kea rah Chrome dengan wajah gentle.

"Berikan ini padanya, Chrome." Mukuro menyerahkan bingkisan itu kembali pada Chrome. Chrome kaget setengah mati.

"Kau tidak suka kadonya Mukuro-sama??"

"Tidak kok, hanya saja ada yang lebih pantas menerimanya dari pada aku" Mukuro tersenyum kecil lalu mendorong pelan Chrome untuk pergi. Gadis kecil itu langsung mengangguk dan lari menuju tempat orang yang dimaksud Mukuro berada.

"Kau baik sekali Mukuro-san" Ujar Ken dan Chikusa yang ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik.

"Haha, selain tubuh dan kehidupan, aku juga berbagi perasaan dengannya tahu" Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kebahagiaan Chrome itu adalah hadiah yang paling berharga untukku"

Sementara itu si kecil Chrome sedang berlari kencang menuju arah pulang Gokudera. Entah karena ia sedang merasa senang atau kenapa, penyakit buta arahnya benar-benar hilang saat itu. Ditemukannya sosok Gokudera yang sedang berjalan pulang.

"Gokudera Hayato!!"

"He? Dokuro??"

"Ini untukmu.." Gokudera mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi ini kan.."

"Semoga kau suka" Chrome tersenyum, kali ini senyuman mautnya membuat Gokudera tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak terpesona pada kekuatan senyuman Chrome. Wajahnya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi suasana senja yang mendukung atmosfer itu..

"Terima Kasih, Chrome"

_Fin, Review ya!_

_Bunuh saia! Bunuh saia!! Bunuh saia!!_


End file.
